J'ai trouvé ma place dans les ténèbre
by Lisandra0210
Summary: Leonardo fait le même rêve toutes les nuits, à cause de ce rêve il n'arrive plus à être un bon chef et commence à décliner du côté obscur. Mais qui aurait pensé qu'un simple rêve puisse transformé quelqu'un comme Leonardo en une créature démoniaque! Mais ses frères trouveront-il la solution pour ramener leur chef et frère perdu à vous de le découvrir.


_**J'ai trouvé ma place dans les ténèbre**_

* * *

_**Fiction en rapport avec les Tortues ninja. Et oui j'adore les tortues ninja pourquoi ?   
**_

_**Et bien je sais pas mais c'est surtout la musique du générique que j'adore. Enfin bref! nombre de chapitre :aucune idée , relation entre frère peut être on va juste un moment frôler le sujet je ne sais pas , Je dis déjà Leonardo sera du côté des ténèbres et oui HAHAHA !**_

_**Enfin bonne lecture j'espère que sa vous plaira!**_

_**leo: elle est folle**_

_**Raph: Ouais c'est sûr.**_

* * *

_Chapitre: un cauchemar persistant_

_Nous nous trouvons dans les égouts de New York, plus précisément dans le repère de quatre jeunes Tortues et de leur maître un rat. Comme d'habitude nous trouvons devant la Tv Mikey la tortue avec un bandeau jaune (ou orange comme vous voulez) c'est le plus fou. Puis assit sur un pouf de couleur mauve Raphael celui qui porte le bandeau rouge qui représente bien son caractère de feu mais parfois difficile à gérer mais pour l'instant il est entrain de lire sa revue, puis dans une autre pièce plus précisément le labo Donnatelo (bandeau mauve) m'est à jour son robot nommé "tête d'acier" et le dernier Leonardo (bandeau bleu) le plus calme et le plus sage lui se trouve avec son maître et médite mais depuis quelque temps Leonardo à du mal à ce concentrer à cause d'un cauchemar mais pas n'importe qu'elle cauchemar._

**_POV leonardo_**

_Je me trouve au coté de Maître Splinter nous sommes le jour de la méditation mais cette fois-ci j'ai du mal à me concentrer je suis hanté par ce cauchemar. cette peur de se retrouver seul abandonner par mes frères._

_"Quelque chose te tracasse mon fils ?" demanda Splinter_

_"Maître toutes les nuits je fais le même cauchemar"_

_"Et quel est ce rêve mon fils"_

_"Mes frères sont aspiré par les ténèbres et je ne peux rien faire"_

_Je vois maître Splinter se lever et venir à mes cotés et pose sa main sur mon épaule_

_"Leonardo chaque chef à cette peur de perdre son équipe c'est normal puisque chaque jours tu as cette peur qui t'accompagne"_

_"Oui merci maître"_

_Je me lève et part rejoindre mes frères arriver dans le salon je passe mon chemin ne posant aucun regard vers Mikey et Raph qui se dispute encore et toujours, je vous jure ils changeront jamais JAMAIS!_

_Arriver devant ma chambre, je respire un grand coup et ouvre la porte pour aller poser mes katanas sur mon bureau. Puis je m'affale sur mon matelas et ferme les yeux mais même pas après quelques minutes le même cauchemar me submerge je me réveil tout de suite ma respiration est saccagée, je pose ma main sur mon front je sens quelques gouttes de transpiration perler sur mon front. je me lève remet convenablement mes katanas sur ma carapace et sort comme un furie de ma chambre énerver par mon manque de sommeil. _

_"OH du calme leo !" Cri Raph du salon_

_C'est sa et toi tu crois que ton humeur du matin est meilleur. Non mais je te jure._

_A peine j'arrive dans le salon que tout le monde remarque que je suis sur les nerfs. Alors je prends mon skate bord et part vers la sortie_

_"Frèrot tu vas oû ?" Demande Mikey sa bouche pleine de pop corne _

_"Me promener...respirer" dis-je en essayant de contrôler la fureur qui naissait au fond de moi. On dirait que je deviens comme Raph Nom de dieu!_

_C'est donc avec fureur que je me rends à l'air libre._

_Je saute de toit en toit et utilise mon skate pour me sentir encore plus libre que je le suis je laisse l'air chatouiller ma peau je me sens si libre. Je m'arrête au pied d'un bâtiment et m'assoit...et cette vue imprenable c'est vraiment magnifique c'est dans ces moments que je repense à ma liaison avec Raph...et oui j'ai eu une liaison avec lui mon propre frère mais c'est finit ça a été dure pour nous mais c'était un amour impossible._

**_Flash back (pov leonardo)_**

_Nous sommes cote à cote nos mains se touchent discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais les regards qu'on ce lançaient nous trahissaient. Mais connaissant Mikey et son sens de l'observation nul c'est sûr on risque gros et Donnie enfermé dans son labo ce n'est pas si risqué. Voyant que nous étions presque invisible au yeux de tous nous nous embrassâmes , je laissa Raph passé ses mains autour de ma taille et moi mes mains autour de son coup. Mais nous dûmes nous séparer pour respirer. Raph me sourit et me donna encore un baiser sur le front et moi sur sa joue._

_"Les garçons vous pouvez venir"_

_"oui Maître" les quatre tortues_

_Arriver dans le sanctuaire nous nous sommes mit à genoux devant Splinter_

_"Les garçons j'ai quelque chose à vous dire"_

_Il marcha jusqu'à se mettre devant et moi et me tendit la main_

_"Leonardo met toi debout" me demanda t'il d'un ton agréable_

_"oui Maître" Je me leva et était droit devant lui ma posture inspirait la puissance ce qui choquèrent mes frères._

_"Leonardo ton entrainement est finit à présent tu es digne d'être un maître ninja" Il me donna son symbole et me l'accrocha à ma ceinture_

_"Merci Maître" lui dis-je_

_"Je ne suis plus ton Maître maintenant" dit Splinter d'un oeil bien veillant _

_Je lui sourit et au moment de vouloir me remettre à genoux Splinter m'arrêta. _

_"Non mon fils ta place n'est plus parmi mes élèves mais auprès de moi tu seras mon second Leonardo"_

_Non c'est impossible non... Je me retourne vers Raph je voyais sa colère dans ses yeux alors c'est comme ça! C'est à ce moment que je compris c'est un amour IMPOSSIBLE!_

**_Fin flash back_**

_C'était une erreur, une énorme erreur. Une grossière erreur. Mais je sentis la présence de quelqu'un me me leva et me retourna c'était Karai_

_"Alors leo tu es fâché ?" Me demanda t'elle_

_"Cela te regarde ?" Lui posais-je_

_"Oh c'est juste que c'est rare de te voir aussi désespéré" _

_"Et bien je suis sûr les nerfs" _

_"A cause de tes frères ?"_

_"Non à cause d'un cauchemar"_

_"Oh..."_

_"Dit Karai ça fait quoi d'être de l'autre côté ?" lui demandais-je avec de l'impatience_

_"On s'amuse!" dit Karai sans réfléchir_

_"On est libre, tellement libre!"_

_ça doit être cool d'être de l'autre côté j'aimerais connaître cette expérience._

_"Si j'étais toi, Leo je me détacherais de mes frères...après tout c'est à cause d'eux que tu ne peux pas progresser non ?"_

_"peut être...tu as peut être raison" _

_c'est vrai je suis toujours là pour eux mais eux sont ils là pour moi ? Il ne me respecte pas, ne m'écoute pas... c'est peut être une bonne chose de ce détacher d'eux._

_Fin!_

* * *

**_bon je vous demande de ne pas faire attention au faute d'orthographe mais de me dire ce que vous en pensé pour un premier chapitre comme ça je sais si je dois continuer sur ma lancée ou pas._**

**_Et pour la suite de Relation Soldat et Capitaine 2. Et bien pour tout vous dire j'ai eu un moment de relâche je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Alors je fais mon retour avec ce chapitre donc on ne me presse pas la suite va venir mais je dois me remettre dans mon truc. Alors j'ai un seul mot à vous dire PATIENCE !_**

**_Et pour la longueur du texte sait vous qui voyez si c'est trop long ou pas vous me le dite OK!_**

**_alors un gros bisou mes loulous et à la prochaine !_**

**_de lisandra0210 :D !_**


End file.
